<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrapped Up by leukocytosis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909338">Wrapped Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leukocytosis/pseuds/leukocytosis'>leukocytosis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Most Traitorous Affliction (Omen/Cypher) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VALORANT (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Fluff, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Minor Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leukocytosis/pseuds/leukocytosis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Omen searches the battlefield for survivors. He finds his ally, bloodied. He tends to the wound.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Omen/Cypher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Most Traitorous Affliction (Omen/Cypher) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wrapped Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The stench of death and victory was thick in the air when the dust from a battle well-fought. Bodied littered the battlefield, sullying the landscape with blood. The sun was just beginning to set on the horizon, drawing yet another nightmare to a close. </p><p>Searching for any sign of life in his dismal surroundings, Omen kept his feet light, shrouding his path in shadow as he hunted. If his team had anyone salvageable, he needed to help; if they weren’t? Well, it wouldn’t be his first time delivering a coup de grâce. </p><p>Cypher dropped his gun, falling to his knees in pain. His hand gripped his side tightly, as he coughed up blood. “I refuse to die here,” he briefly thought, wiping his mouth as a pair of boots came into his vision. He reached hastily for his sidearm, fumbling it and scampering back. He looked up, only to see the wraith standing before him and immediately relaxing his pose. </p><p>“Get up. We need to get back,” Omen commanded, but he stretched out a hand to help the other man up.</p><p>“I’m not certain I can stand adequately,” Cypher said, revealing the blood-soaked palm of his hand that had been directly touching his wound. "I've lost a lot of blood."</p><p>Omen nodded and knelt before Cypher. “Let me assess your wound. If there’s anything we can do about it now, the better the healing later.”</p><p>Cypher pulled his coat away from the wound, hissing through his teeth all the while, to facilitate Omen’s request.”</p><p>Omen studies the wound, being careful not to claw it lest he make it worse. “The bleeding seems to have stopped, though it looks like it bled worse than it should have, given how shallow it is. You’ll be fine, but it’ll hurt immensely, though I’m sure you’re well aware of that, aren’t you, Cypher?” the wraith smirked, looking to the man’s face, “I’m going to pour some alcohol on it to clean it out and bandage it. Do you think you can handle that?”</p><p>Cypher grimaced thinking about the burn of the alcohol. “You know I can handle that. We’ve been through enough together, haven’t we?” he looked into the hooded darkness concealing Omen’s face, “it’s not like you to mend when death is an easier option.”</p><p>“Don’t mistake my concern for pity. Me being worried about you isn’t an insult,” the wraith growled, “I rely on you. I can’t pass up having you as an ally with intel as crucial as what you provide. Now, do you want this wound bandaged, or not?”</p><p>Cypher nodded once.</p><p>"Don't move," came a pointed order.</p><p>Cypher sighed, briefly glancing at the wound. It looked gruesome, but that didn’t seem to bother the wraith, who’d begun preparing the materials to clean the wound. Cypher hissed again as the alcohol-doused fabric hit his skin. Omen made quick work of applying the gauze. Omen stood and stretched, thankful that of all his allies, this one is who made it back.</p><p>“Can you stand yet?” Omen asked, reaching out a hand to help his injured ally off the ground. </p><p>“I'd have to try."</p><p>He arose with some degree of success, with Omen catching him and bracing Cypher against his side.</p><p>"Take care of your wound. Don't let my effort be in vain. You wouldn't want to invoke my wrath, I trust?" Omen said, smirking behind his hood. </p><p>"You could never hurt me."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>